Vanilla Twilight
by Hagane Giita-pyoon
Summary: Vanilla Twilight mengingatkan Flippy dengan kenangan indahnya bersama Flaky. Songfic inside, sori summary abal, wanna read it? RnR please...


**Gii-chan : "Konnichiwa minna-san!"**

**Mii-chan : "Akhirnya kita balik lagi di fandom Happy Tree Friends! Oyeee!"**

**Flippy : *bawa-bawa piso dapur* " Mau minta perhitungan kayak gimana?"**

**Gii-chan : "Oh, jadi nggak boleh?"**

**Flippy : "Iya, emang kenapa?"**

**Flaky : "Waaa, Mii-chan sama Gii-chan balik lagi!" *langsung meluk Mii-chan sama Gii-chan***

**Mii-chan : "Kyaaa, aku kangen Flaky!"**

**Flaky : "Kalian abis kemana sih? Kok nggak pernah mampir di fandom ini sih..?"**

**Gii-chan : "Abis hiatus nih sejak sister school ke Yogyakarta... TT_TT"**

**Mii-chan : "Lho, bukannya barusan di sekolah, Gii-chan mampir ke fandom ini kan?"**

**Mii-chan : "Oh iya! Eh, boleh bikin fic di sini yaaa, pliiiis~" *pasang kitten eyes no jutsu***

**Flippy : *sweatdropped* "Iya deh, boleh..."**

**Gii-chan : "Yeee, Flippy baik deh!" *meluk-meluk Flippy***

**Mii-chan : "Flippy bacain warning sama disclaimernya geh!"**

**Flippy : "WOT? Ya udah deh..."**

**Warning : OOC, songfic inside, cerita nggak jelas, de el el...**

**Disclaimer : Happy Tree Friends © Mondo Media**

**Vanilla Twilight © Owl City**

**NB : Diharapkan dengan sangat untuk mendengarkan lagu yang ada diatas demi meningkatkan cita rasa fic ini #plakmomment**

**Mii-chan : "Oke, silakan baca kakaaak~"**

**Gii-chan : "DLDR, Don't Like Don't Read!"**

* * *

**MiiGiiChan04 present...**

**Vanilla Twilight**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_

_But I'll miss your arms around me_

_I'd send a postcard to you, dear_

_'Cause I wish you were here_

Flippy berjalan gontai menembus gelapnya malam menuju kotak pos, tangannya memegang sebuah kartu pos bergambar pemandangan langit malam. Setelah sampai, Flippy langsung memasukkan kartu pos itu ke dalam kotak pos yang kini berada di depannya lalu menatap langit malam biru yang penuh bintang.

Kedua tangannya membetulkan seragam armynya yang dipakai setengah sehingga terlihat t-shirt abu-abunya lalu berjalan meninggalkan kotak pos itu. Dirinya masih teringat masa-masa terindahnya bersama Flaky, kekasihnya yang amat dia cintai. Sambil berjalan, Flippy mengenang masa-masa indahnya itu...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**=start flashback=**_

"_Flippy!" seru Flaky ceria yang berjalan menghampiri Flippy yang sedang berdiri di tepi bukit kecil sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya._

"_Ada apa, Flaky?" tanya Flippy heran sambil menengok ke arah Flaky yang kini berada di sampingnya._

"_Heheee..." jawab Flaky santai sambil memeluk lengan Flippy._

_Flippy hanya bisa termangu melihat landak merah yang sedang memeluk lengannya. Sesaat kemudian bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Bukan senyuman jahat yang sering dia tunjukkan ketika dirinya berubah menjadi psikopat._

_Tapi senyuman bahagia..._

_Entah kenapa setiap Flaky berada di sisinya, Flippy selalu tersenyum bahagia dan itu membuat Flaky merasa senang juga._

"_Ooooh, jadi kau kemari cuma ingin memeluk lenganku, hah?" tanya Flippy usil sambil mengusap kepala Flaky yang hanya bisa tersenyum manja._

"_Habis, aku memanggilmu berkali-kali tapi kau malah cuek!" gerutu Flaky sambil merengut. Flippy hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Flaky._

"_Kenapa kau malah tertawa, Flippy? Ada yang lucu dariku?" tanya Flaky kesal sambil menyilakan kedua tangannya. Flippy malah tertawa ketika melihat Flaky yang kesal._

"_Iiiih, Flippy jahat!" seru Flaky kesal sambil memukul-mukul lengan Flippy yang mengaduh kesakitan. Dengan usilnya Flippy langsung mengecup kening Flaky yang wajahnya kini merah padam._

"_Flippy..." kata Flaky lirih sambil menatap Flippy yang kini terdiam, sesaat kemudian Flaky langsung mencium pipi Flippy._

"_Flaky..." kata Flippy lirih sambil mengusap pipinya yang dicium Flaky barusan._

"_Impas..." ujar Flaky. "Iya kan?" Sesaat kemudian Flippy langsung memeluk Flaky dari belakang sambil tertawa._

"_Kau selalu membuatku bahagia, Flaky..." ujar Flippy senang sambil terus memeluk Flaky yang kini tertawa bahagia sambil memeluknya..._

_**=end flashback=**_

.

.

.

Flippy menengok ke sampingnya, sensasi pelukan Flaky masih terasa di lengannya dan kini ia merindukan pelukan itu lagi. Akhirnya ia sampai di rumahnya lalu Flippy membuka pintu dan sekali lagi, dia menatap langit malam yang penuh bintang itu lalu berbisik pelan..

"Selamat malam Flaky, aku merindukanmu..."

Sambil tersenyum Flippy masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintunya..

**-oo00oo-**

_I'll watch the night turn light-blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

_The silence isn't so bad_

_'Til I look at my hands and feel sad_

_'Cause the spaces between my fingers_

_Are right where yours fit perfectly_

Kini Flippy berdiri di balkon rumahnya sambil melihat pemandangan langit sore dengan warna oranye yang bercampur dengan warna kuning. Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan kenangannya bersama Flaky yang berhubungan dengan langit sore itu...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**=start flashback=**_

_Sore itu dirinya dan Flaky sedang melihat pemandangan langit sore di balkon rumahnya._

"_Hei Flaky..." bisik Flippy pelan._

"_Iya?" ujar Flaky sambil menengok ke arah Flippy yang ada disampingnya._

"_Kalau melihat langit yang seperti ini, aku jadi ingat sesuatu.." bisik Flippy._

"_Memang.. apa?" tanya Flaky penasaran._

"_Vanilla twilight..." jawab Flippy sambil tersenyum di depan Flaky._

"_Vanilla... twilight?" tanya Flaky heran sambil menengok ke arah Flippy._

"_Iya, vanilla twilight..." jawab Flippy, "Langit sore yang terlihat manis..."_

"_Manis? Manis darimana..." tiba-tiba tangan Flippy menggandeng tangan Flaky yang termangu._

"_Manisnya... darimu!" ujar Flippy sambil mencium bibir Flaky yang memerah._

"_Flippy, apa-apaan sih?" gerutu Flaky sambil mencubit lengan Flippy sehingga gandengannya terlepas._

"_Eh, maaf..." ujar Flippy lirih. Jari jemari Flaky perlahan mengisi sela-sela jari tangan Flippy._

"_Flippy..." bisik Flaky lirih dan sesaat kemudian air matanya mulai mengalir._

"_Flaky, kau kenapa?" tanya Flippy sambil memeluk Flaky yang menangis di pelukannya. Flaky mulai menghapus air matanya lalu mendengakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Flippy yang memeluknya._

"_Gandeng aku lagi seperti tadi..."_

_Flippy tersenyum lalu jari jemarinya mengisi sela-sela jari tangan Flaky yang kini tersenyum senang. Sore yang begitu manis bagi mereka berdua..._

_Bagaikan sebuah vanilla twilight..._

_**=end flashback=**_

.

.

.

Ketika Flippy melihat langit sore itu, dia melihat tangannya. Kini orang yang selalu mengisi kekosongan di sela-sela jarinya telah pergi meninggalkannya, sendiri...

"Flaky, kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendiri..." gumam Flippy lirih sambil memejamkan matanya, air matanya mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Sedikit demi sedikit Flippy tersungkur lalu membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga pagar pembatas balkon itu menyangga tubuhnya. Lalu dia mulai memeluk kedua kakinya dan menundukkan kepalanya, sesaat kemudian terdengar isakan pelan dan guncangan kecil dari tubuhnya.

Sayang sekali, vanilla twilight itu tak bisa menghibur Flippy yang sedang menangis pilu...

**-oo00oo-**

_I'll find repose in new ways_

_Though I haven't slept in two days_

_'Cause cold nostalgia_

_Chills me to the bone_

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night_

_Waist-deep in thought because_

_When I think of you I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone_

_As many times as I blink_

_I'll think of you tonight_

_I'll think of you tonight_

Flippy menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang dipasangi berbagai sticker glow in dark berbentuk bintang lalu menghelakan napasnya. Lampu kamarnya sengaja dimatikan sehingga sticker glow in dark-nya itu memancarkan cahaya.

Sudah dua hari Flippy tidak tidur, pantaslah kantung matanya mulai terlihat. Kalau ditanya kenapa, sudah pasti jawabannya..

Kenangannya bersama Flaky masih terbayang-bayang di pikirannya.

Karena bosan, akhirnya Flippy bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu berjalan menuju beranda rumahnya lalu melihat pemandangan langit sore yang begitu indah sambil duduk lesehan di lantai. Tiba-tiba kenangan terakhirnya bersama Flaky terbayang di pikirannya...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**=start flashback=**_

_Langit sore itu begitu indah, dan kini mereka sedang menyaksikan pemandangan indah itu sambil duduk bersampingan di atas lapangan rumput hijau. Flippy merangkul Flaky yang menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Flippy._

"_Flippy, boleh aku ngomong sesuatu?" tanya Flaky lirih._

"_Boleh, memang kau mau bilang apa?" jawab Flippy sambil menekuk salah satu kakinya ke atas._

"_Sebenarnya... ini hari terakhir aku di sini, Flippy..." kata Flaky menahan tangisnya. Spontan, Flippy menengok ke arah Flaky yang hampir menangis._

"_Maksudmu, Flaky..." kata Flippy, tapi terputus._

"_Aku akan pindah besok..." lanjut Flaky setengah menangis. Flippy mulai memeluk Flaky yang kini menangis di pelukannya._

"_Jangan menangis..." hibur Flippy lirih sambil mengusap kepala Flaky yang masih menangis sampai-sampai seragam armynya basah karena air mata Flaky._

"_Flippy..." kata Flaky lirih sambil menjauhi dirinya dari pelukan Flippy lalu menatapnya. "AKU MENCINTAIMU!"_

_Flippy hampir terjatuh ketika Flaky memeluknya dan mulai menangis, tapi untung saja Flippy bisa menjaga keseimbangannya. Tangannya perlahan mulai mendekap kepala Flaky lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan berbisik lirih,_

"_Aku mencintaimu juga, Flaky..."_

**-oo00oo-**

_Di stasiun..._

"_Kita berpisah di sini, Flippy.." kata Flaky yang membawa tas selempang merahnya, ketika Flippy mengantarnya ke stasiun._

"_Flaky, hati-hati ya di sana..." kata Flippy sambil mengusap kepala Flaky._

"_Sampai jumpa, Flippy..." kata Flaky sambil berjalan meninggalkan Flippy yang terdiam, air matanya mulai mengambang di pelupuk matanya. Baru beberapa meter Flaky berjalan, tiba-tiba dia berdiri mematung, lalu mulai menengok ke arah Flippy yang melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum menahan tangisnya._

_Sesaat kemudian Flaky berlari sambil membawa bawaannya menuju Flippy dan ketika sampai ia langsung memeluknya sambil menangis._

"_Aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu, Flippy!" seru Flaky di sela-sela tangisnya. Air mata Flippy mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya._

"_Sudahlah, aku bisa kok sendiri tanpamu... Tenang saja..." hibur Flippy sambil mengusap kepala Flaky. "Pergilah..." lanjutnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya._

"_Baiklah, jangan sampai putus komunikasi ya..." kata Flaky lirih sambil menghapus air matanya. "Jangan lupakan aku..."_

"_Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu, Flaky..." ujar Flippy lirih sambil memegang kedua pipi Flaky lalu mencium bibirnya dan memegang tangannya._

"_Selamat tinggal, Flippy..." ujar Flaky sambil perlahan melepas tangannya dari pegangan Flippy yang sepertinya tidak kuat lagi menahan tangisnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Flippy dan menuju kereta kemudian segera menaikinya._

_Beberapa lama kemudian kereta yang dinaiki Flaky berjalan meninggalkan stasiun. Flippy yang menyaksikan kereta itu meninggalkan stasiun itu, menghelakan napasnya dan berkata lirih,_

"_Selamat tinggal, Flaky..."_

_**=end flashback=**_

.

.

.

Air mata Flippy perlahan mulai mengalir turun melalui pipinya, ketika ia baru menyadarinya dia langsung menghapus air matanya. Ketika ia memikirkan Flaky, tiba-tiba ia merasa tidak sendiri. Sesaat kemudian Flippy tersenyum dan berdiri dari tempatnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan beranda rumahnya.

Nun jauh di sana, Flaky yang sedang melamun di jendela kamarnya, melihat langit malam. Tangannya memegang sebuah kartu pos bergambar pemandangan malam hari, air matanya mengalir beberapa tetes, lalu ia segera menghapus air matanya yang terlanjur membasahi pipinya.

"Flippy, bagaimana keadaanmu di sana...?" kata Flaky lirih. "Baik-baik saja bukan..."

"Flippy, aku merindukanmu dan suatu hari nanti kita pasti akan bertemu lagi... Aku janji.." lanjutnya sambil menatap langit malam. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum lalu menutup tirai jendelanya...

**-oo00oo-**

_When violet eyes get brighter_

_And heavy wings grow lighter_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_

_But I swear I won't forget you_

_Oh, if my voice could reach_

_Back through the past_

_I'd whisper in your ear_

_Oh darling, I wish you were here_

Flippy berjalan lesu di jalan setapak di sebuah taman. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah bangku putih di tepi jalan itu lalu ia segera duduk di bangku itu. Dia ingat, bangku itu merupakan saksi bisu awal perjalanan cintanya dengan Flaky.

Sambil menyenderkan dirinya di senderan bangku putih itu, ia menatap langit yang penuh awan seputih kapas berarak. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, rencananya ia ingin berteriak kalau ia sangat merindukan Flaky tetapi itu tidak mungkin karena mustahil suaranya mencapai tempat Flaky tinggal. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa berbisik,

"_Oh darling, I wish you were here..._"

Tiba-tiba ada yang menutup mata Flippy, ia memegang kedua tangan yang menutupi matanya. Tiba-tiba ia mengenal tangan yang menutupi matanya tetapi entah dimana ia merasakan sentuhan dari tangan itu. Terdengar suara langkah pelan disertai suara tertawa pelan dan ketika Flippy memegang tangan yang menutupi matanya, orang itu melepaskan tangannya dari Flippy dan langsung mencium pipinya.

"Flippy.." kata suara itu lembut, Flippy langsung menengok ke arahnya dan melihat Flaky yang kini tertawa bahagia.

"Flaky? Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Flippy setengah terkejut sambil memegang kedua pundak Flaky.

"Barusan... Aku kangen padamu tau!" jawab Flaky bahagia sambil memeluk lengan Flippy yang langsung tersenyum. Dan lagi, senyuman itu bukan senyuman psikopat...

Tapi senyuman bahagia.

"Aku juga kangen denganmu, Flaky!" seru Flippy senang sambil merangkul Flaky yang menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Flippy. Langit sore kali ini terasa indah, terasa indah karena hadirnya vanilla twilight...

**=OWARI=**

* * *

**Gii-chan : "Ficnya selesai!"**

**Mii-chan : "Selamat, selamat!"**

**Flippy : "Hiks, nggak gua sangka... Gua kirain fic gore, nggak taunya fic galau!" *mundung di pojokan***

**Mii-chan : "Flaky, sana geh tenangin pacar lu!"**

**Flaky : "Ficnya kereeeen~ Lain kali bikin fic kayak gini lagi dooong!"**

**Gii-chan : "Songfic ya? Aaaaa, padahal ini baru pertama kali bikin fic kayak geneee~"**

**Mii-chan : "Maaf ya kalo misalnya ficnya jelek, maklum kita berdua baru pertama kali bikin fic kayak gini!" *menunduk dengan sopan bareng Gii-chan***

**Gii-chan : "Oke, tunggu fic kita berdua yang selanjutnya ya!"**

**All : "SAYONARA!"**


End file.
